Contact PD/PI: FIRESTEIN, GARY S OVERALL PROJECT ABSTRACT The UCSD Clinical and Translational Research Institute (CTRI) hub is located at the University of California, San Diego (UCSD). This regional center includes three universities (UCSD, San Diego State University and UC Riverside), 4 biomedical research institutes (Salk Institute, Sanford-Burnham-Prebys Medical Discovery Institute, J. Craig Venter Institute and La Jolla Institute for Immunology), 3 academic hospitals (UCSD Medical Center, VA San Diego Medical Center and Rady Children's Hospital), 2 community health centers (El Centro Medical Center and Eisenhower Medical Center) and multiple community agencies. The CTSA program encompasses 2 health sciences professional schools (Medicine, Pharmacy), 2 schools of public health (San Diego State University and UCSD), 2 Master's programs in Clinical Research and Drug Discovery Sciences and a new Translational Science Certificate. The program goals are to: 1) Develop an integrated education and training program across the translational science spectrum; 2) Empower community-based partnerships and team science while integrating stakeholders into translational research governance; 3) Diversify and enhance biomedical informatics infrastructure to provide secure, confidential and inter-operative platforms that are aligned with national CTSA standards; 4) Provide administrative infrastructure to manage and improve clinical and translational research; and 5) Provide resources that enhance collaboration, encourage disruptive innovation and support clinical investigation. The CTSA program, which is housed in the new Altman CTRI building, will provide the resources to develop the discipline of clinical and translational research, improve research quality and efficiency, assure a diverse workforce pipeline, and support a culture of collaboration and team science. The UCSD CTRI will incorporate UC Riverside School of Medicine and San Diego State University Schools of Nursing and Public Health into its KL2 program to increase the heterogeneity of disciplines and background of trainees. The Center for Life Course Research will support investigation across the lifespan and in special populations and support team science through a new Collaboration Core. We will develop two new team science centers called the Device Acceleration Center and the Center for Excellence in Translational Immunogenomics to facilitate engineer-clinician and basic scientist-clinician collaborations, respectively. The UCSD CTRI will leverage its resources by collaborating with other CTSA hubs, including the NCATS CTSA national centers and a consortium of University of California CTSA hubs. Page 126 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: FIRESTEIN, GARY S OVERALL